halfcritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Cumberbatch
Albus Cumberbatch is a seemingly Half-Elf Warlock in the service of the Einlandic army. Personality Albus lacks most social graces and has very little regard for corporeal life. Due to the circumstances of his creation (but without understanding why), he has a pathological hatred for mathematicians. Albus is sarcastic and is known to make inappropriate jokes, and he operates under the delusion that he cant be fooled. He is driven by his aspiration to make something of himself. He can speak common, elvish, deep speech, and can communicate telepathically with any creature that has a language. History Albus began his existence as Quox a transdimensional mind beast known to gallivant around the more corporeal sectors of the greater existence spectrum. One day, whilst drinking in a pub in a particularly backward sector of the Gygax construct, he had the misfortune to come across a thought pattern induced by a human imagining an extremely impractical bit of non-Euclidean geometry. The pattern induced a severe allergic reaction in Quox's thought matrix, resulting in what could be most corporeally described as a "stroke". He was at the time manifested on the physical plan in what he believed to be a very discrete form. The form he had chosen to enjoy his drink was a rather traditional looking albino ferret. The moment the offending mathematical mental assault occurred, Quox's mind broke. He spontaneously manifested a second physical body in the form of a Half-Elf warlock named Albus Cumberbatch (whose name he drew from magi in a small pocket dimension that had been snuffed out by a contentious presidential election). Albus has no idea he is the product of a transdimensional being whose mind was abruptly downshifted without a clutch. He thinks he's a perfectly normal warlock bonded with the Great Old One he knows as "Yenipher Rove Heuit". HE mistakenly believes his companion ferret (which he can't quite figure out a reliable name for) is a familiar when in fact it is the tattered remains of the rest of his psyche and the real source of his power. Abilities For the most part Albus' abilities function exactly like that of any other warlock, owing to the fact that Quox once read the 5th edition of a tome of knowledge that fell through space and time. Albus is a powerful spellcaster, he relies heavily on his Eldritch blast ability which is particularly powerful. He is particularly skilled though at illusion magic using Prestidigitation and Silent Image to aid in his attempts to persuade and deceive others. When the occasion calls for it he can unleash a powerful Hellish Rebuke. His skills with melee weapons are negligible but he does carry around rarely used daggers. Notes *The backstory for Albus is based on an argument between Ryan Haywood (Albus' player) and Gavin Free in Let's Play – GTA V – Crazy Taxi. *Albus also found it necessary to execute a helpless Drow that the party had tied up via Eldritch Blast. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Elves Category:Males